Bound
by theDoctorlies
Summary: Soccer has taken up much of Taichi’s free time, leaving Yamato to fend for himself. Taito! COMPLETE


Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Yuen Wong Yu. I get no profit for writing any of this. I merely do it for my own personal gain.

Summary: Soccer has taken up much of Taichi's free time, leaving Yamato to fend for himself. Taito!

A/N: Sooo, this story contains some lime content! Woo! I don't think you can really consider it a lemon. There's some oral stuff in there. Ah. Anyway, review and I will be happy!

* * *

The clouds drifted past as he stared up at the sky, a comfortable warmth resting on top of his chest. It felt nice to just lie here with someone he loved so much, even if their time was limited. Taichi was completely devoted to soccer; but then again, he was completely devoted to Yamato, too. He had a feeling the blond wasn't going to stand for being ditched for much longer. But there was only two weeks left in school until summer vacation, and then the blond got to see him whenever he wanted.

The little, black watch wrapped around his wrist started beeping loudly, and the weight on top of Taichi's chest jerked unhappily. The weight lifted quite abruptly and Taichi found himself staring into two pools of liquid, cobalt blue fire. The brunet could just hear the wheels turning in the other boy's head.

"Off to play soccer, then?" Yamato said coldly, his fingers clenched painfully in Taichi's soccer jersey. He pursed his lips and lifted himself onto his knees. "Right. I'll just head home and sulk…or come up with ways to kill you in your sleep. Ja." Before the blond could right himself, the boy beneath him grabbed his wrist, and pulled him straight down again to capture his lips in a bruising kiss. Taichi knew the blond was trying to protest-hell, he was livid-but Yamato's words were muffled in his mouth.

"It's just a couple of hours, Yama." The brunet said in a pacifying tone, smoothing his fingers through the blond strands of the other's hair. His hand was violently smacked away and a nasty frown marred Yamato's otherwise handsome features.

"You say that every damn time, Yagami. Don't blow me off."

"I'm not trying to-"

"-I'm going home." Yamato cut across his words coldly then straightened himself out before staring down at his best friend. A killing intent was swimming behind those strikingly blue eyes as the blond's lips parted as he spoke. "Don't bother coming over later. I won't be home." As the blond walked away, Taichi propped himself up on his elbows, and groaned low in his throat.

He was in so much trouble this time.

* * *

He swiped the back of his hand across his forehead, sweat collecting on his caramel-colored skin. He could feel the beads of sweat reforming, dripping down his neck and into his soccer jersey. Next to him were the heavy breaths of the older boy he simply worshipped. With chocolate brown eyes narrowed, the older boy kicked the soccer ball clear into the net with a grunt.

"Taichi-senpai," Daisuke panted, "what's wrong? You look like you're trying to kill the ball." The shorter teen swiped his hand across his forehead again, then wiped the sweat off on his shorts. It was extremely hot today with the sun beating down on their backs, and the Motomiya boy was worried about his senpai.

Instead of answering his prodigy, Taichi landed a well-aimed kick at his soccer ball, which zoomed three feet away from the net. Swearing colorfully, the brunet jogged over to it and lifted it into his hands. There were scuffmarks from his cleats amongst the grass stains.

"Are you burning something off, senpai? I've never seen you so aggressive." Daisuke balanced his soccer ball on his knee as he watched the older boy mutter swear words as he picked up his ball. It was rare to see Taichi angry; especially when he took it out on an inanimate object. "Taichi-senpai?" The shorter boy ventured, his eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Hmm?" Taichi looked up, anger and hurt swimming in his chocolate eyes. He dropped his ball on the ground and put his foot on top of it. "I'm fine, Dai. Just thinking." The older boy brought his leg back and kicked the ball straight into the net. When he looked back up, Daisuke was still waiting for an explanation. "Yama's mad again." Taichi elaborated. "He thinks I pay more attention to soccer than him."

Daisuke tilted his head to the side and regarded the taller boy with a frown.

"You kind've do, senpai. During school, I mean." The shorter teen added hastily, at the look Taichi gave him. He rubbed the back of his head and stared steadfastly at the ground. "Maybe you could do something spontaneous. Yamato-san would forgive you after that. Maybe."

"You think?" Taichi reached down to ruffle Daisuke's hair, a lop-sided grin on his face. "Hey, you're pretty good at this stuff. You should do it for a living."

The shorter boy blushed crimson and tried not to grin like an idiot.

* * *

Slender, nimble fingers plucked the strings of an acoustic guitar, a tongue poking between a pair of soft, pink lips. Words to his song were drifting through his head while the three boys surrounding him looked on with an awed expression on their faces.

"Wow, Yama!" The one closest to the guitarist breathed, his light brown hair hanging in his eyes. He moved it with a flick of his wrist and leaned forward. "You should sing instead of hum." In his left hand was a pair of drumsticks, black and red with his name printed on the side. He clutched them in a white-knuckle grip as he swayed right to left in his stool. "God, I wanna play now!"

"Calm down, Kasei. We didn't come to practice. We came to talk." A boy with short, green hair chided the younger boy, as he pushed his glasses higher on his nose. Clutched in his hand was a guitar pick, the guitar itself leaning against his thigh. It was blue with glittering kanji below the guitar strings; it read love. The black nail polish on his hands, Kasei noticed, was chipping

"Hey, shut up, Kazu!"

"If Yama is here to talk, then let him." Kazu, short for Kazuma, said softly. His dark eyes regarded the shorter boy coolly, then swung over to the lead guitar player of their band. His guitar was plain black but the strings were glittering red. "I'm sure Yuuta would agree."

The boy in question-he hadn't been paying attention, so his eyes snapped to his band mates like a rubber band-smiled nervously at the two other boys. He hadn't been in the band as long as Kazuma or Kasei had, so he wasn't sure if his opinion actually mattered. He knew Kazuma was jealous of him; it was because Yamato chose him as lead guitar rather than him.

"Would you two quit it?" Yamato snapped.

"But he-!" Kasei whined pathetically. He wanted to say more but the scathing glare the blond threw at him was more than enough to shut him up. Kasei slid down in his seat then stuck his tongue out at Yuuta, who had been staring at him with pity dancing in his eyes.

"Kazuma's right. We're here to talk, not fool around." Yamato set his guitar by his leg, then leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed. After blowing irritably at a piece of hair that fell in his eyes, he sat back up again. "All right. I need some major advice."

"Again?!" Kasei moaned dramatically. He took up Yamato's earlier posture and threw in an adorable pout. Kazuma seemed to be the only one that noticed the soft, pink tinge to Yuuta's cheeks. He decided to ignore it for now only to dissect it later. "All you do is complain about Taichi! Taichi this! Taichi that! Taichi, Taichi, Taichi! God! When are you gonna tell us something new?!" The light haired teen puffed out his bottom lip more, and only caused a certain guitar player to shove his shirtsleeve underneath his nose.

"Tai is a moron! All he cares about is soccer!" Yamato hissed.

"And sex." Kasei added pointedly, and grinned at the dark flush on his friend's cheeks. "Face it, Yama. You're not as mad as you think. If that were the case, you would've dumped him a long time ago."

"Not necessarily." Yuuta said quietly. His other band mates stared at him expectantly, waiting for him to elaborate further. Yuuta cleared his throat nervously and played with the pick in his hand. "I mean, you could be mad-really mad-at someone, but a lot of the time it doesn't matter. 'Cause you love them too much, I guess." And more quietly so they barely caught it, he added, "I know the feeling."

"How do you figure that?" Kasei asked angrily. He wanted to throw one of his drumsticks at the dark haired boy. "Taichi isn't making an effort to spend time with him!"

"Y-Yes, he is. If you've been listening at all these last three months, then you would know. Taichi promises to make it up to Yamato, and he never disappoints."

"But he plays soccer more than he spends time with Yama!"

"And sometimes Yamato spends more time with us than he does with Taichi." Yuuta said, his voice even although he was simmering inside. He didn't understand why explaining things to Kasei had to be so difficult. And sometimes he wondered why he even liked the little idiot. "Face it, Kasei. You're just jealous and you want to point out all of Taichi's faults."

"What?!" Kasei shouted, outraged. He stood up, his drumsticks clutched tightly in his fingers. "You wanna say that to my face, loser?!"

Yuuta didn't bother to rise to the other boy's bait. He sat calmly where he was and stared defiantly up at his band mate. "You're. Jealous." He said calmly. He was sure Kasei was going to jump on him-in truth, he was a little excited-but Kazuma held the shorter boy back.

"Before you accuse anyone of being jealous, maybe you should take a step back and examine yourself." The green haired boy said coldly. He dragged Kasei up the basement stairs, kicking and yelling obscenities at the dark haired boy staring dumbstruck at Kazuma.

"Don't take either of them seriously, Yuuta." Yamato said, placing a comforting hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder. "Kazuma is overprotective of Kasei and me. He's like an older brother or something. And Kasei doesn't like it when I talk about Taichi."

"That much is obvious." Yuuta sighed. "Does he like you or something?"

"Nope." Yamato grinned mischievously at him, like he knew something that he wasn't telling Yuuta. The blond dropped his hand from the dark haired boy's shoulder, then stood up, stretching. "I'm gonna head home. Tell them for me, would you?"

"Um, sure."

"Great." Yamato grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and headed over to the garage door and opened it. "Oh, and by the way," he said casually, "Kasei likes _you." _Before Yuuta even had a chance to react, Yamato was already strolling down the driveway, his mood a little lighter than before.

He even felt like going to see Taichi.

* * *

Yamato lifted his hand and knocked gently on the door in front of him. After a few moments it swung open to reveal a younger version of Taichi's mother. Her hair was pinned up on either side of her head and she had on a pair of teddy bear pajamas.

"Hello, Hikari. Is Tai home yet?" The blond asked silkily. He could hear dull chatter in the background and figured the brunette was having a sleep over.

"Yeah, he's home. I think he's sleeping, though. You're more than welcome to wake his lazy butt up." The youngest Yagami child stepped aside to let him in, and immediately greetings of, "Eyaaah! It's Ishida-senpai!" assaulted his ears. Hikari ushered him into the apartment, where he took off his shoes and coat, then was ushered to Taichi's bedroom door.

"Thanks, Kari." Yamato smiled gently at her, then grabbed the doorknob, gave it a twist, and pushed the door open. The room was pitch dark and Yamato could just barely make out Taichi's form on the bed, thanks to the light from the living room. The blond shut the door behind him and carefully made his way over to Taichi's nightstand, where he turned on the lamp. The brunet was on his side; hands folded near his chin, gently snoring. Any anger he had left evaporated at the serene look on his lover's face.

Yamato walked around to the end of the bed and slowly climbed onto it, careful not to wake the slumbering teen. With gentle grace he collapsed next to Taichi, his head resting against the other boy's shoulder. The blond could hear and feel the soccer player's steady breaths.

"You know," Yamato whispered, as though Taichi were actually awake, "it's really hard to be mad at you when you look so cute. Like a teddy bear." The blond ran his hand down the brunet's back, feeling the muscles there jump at his touch. Taichi made a small noise in his throat, then rolled over, presenting Yamato with two inches of exposed skin from his shirt riding up. "Now I really can't be mad. This isn't cute, it's sexy."

Yamato trailed his fingertips just under Taichi's navel, the muscles in his abdomen jumping here, too, and the brunet made another noise. Grinning wickedly, the blond leaned forward, his lips just brushing Taichi's stomach. It was funny the way the other boy's muscles jumped with every little touch. Brushing that thought aside, Yamato bit down on the skin presented to him then laved it with the tip of his tongue. His eyes were still trained on the brunet's face, so he caught the way Taichi's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oopsie. Looks like I started something." Yamato muttered innocently, knowing full well that he had planned it from the beginning. Taichi just looked too vulnerable not to. "Well, well, well. Now who's helpless, hmm?" The blond bit down on Taichi's skin again, laved it with a swipe of his tongue, and then proceeded to suck gently on the offended area. His fingers were busy drawing little hearts and swirls on the other boy's side, waiting for the muscles to react in the way he loved oh so much.

It didn't take long for Taichi's breathing to become ragged or for his eyebrows to stay furrowed. A beautiful hickey had blossomed on his stomach-Yamato did a good job, if he did say so himself-and the blond was busy making another on one of Taichi's more sensitive spots. It was below the waistband of his boxers, close enough to the brunet's erection without being close to it. The soccer player shivered now whenever Yamato's breath washed over it, he was so close.

Yamato's fingers strayed underneath the other boy's boxers to curl around hard flesh, and the blond gave Taichi a long, firm stroke. The brunet's hips arched off the bed, wanting more friction and contact than Yamato was giving. His strokes were too slow and too long. Yamato obliged only slightly, picking up his pace a notch faster. Taichi groaned low in his throat.

"You're going to sleep through this, aren't you?" Yamato murmured, his eyes trained on Taichi's face so he saw the play of emotions as they passed. He gave another long stroke and Taichi moaned along with it, his hips straying towards the other's hand. "And that's too bad, Tai. You won't be able to watch." And with that, Yamato leaned forward, his own breath catching, and engulfed the brunet to the hilt.

Taichi took a shuddering breath and reached down to fist in Yamato's hair, pushing the blond's head down to get more friction. Yamato took it in stride and kept the pace the sleeping Taichi gave him, circling his tongue around the head of the brunet's member. It took a few short minutes for the soccer player to come, his breath caught in his chest as he rode out the waves of his orgasm.

Yamato sat back on his heels and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Now that Yamato's attention was free, he pressed his palm against the zipper of his jeans, hissing at the brief pleasure. He was so hard that it was almost painful, and Taichi hadn't woken up yet.

"Dammit." Yamato hissed. He pinched the brunet's arm, then shook him hard. "Wake up! I have a problem and you have to take care of it!" When Taichi didn't move, the blond growled and pulled his zipper down, relieving some of the pressure. It wasn't nearly enough. "Tai, come on! Wake! Up!" Yamato smacked him on the arm, but when he was rewarded with nothing but a snort, the rest of his patience flew out the window. He slipped his hand into his boxers and shakily started to jerk himself off.

Yamato was too out of it to notice the sudden shifting on the bed until a warm hand knocked his way and started to harshly jerk him off. He grasped Taichi's wrist with his right hand, while his left gripped the blanket underneath him. His mouth was open in a sort of 'O' and he panted heavily.

"So I take it you're not mad anymore?" Taichi breathed, his voice laced with sarcasm. He leaned heavily against Yamato's back, enjoying the warmth emitting from the blond's body. The brunet picked up his pace and leaned forward to nibble on Yamato's earlobe.

"I will be if you don't shut up." The blond managed. A few strokes later his orgasm swept through him, and he slumped against Taichi's chest, completely sated. After a few moments, the brunet wrapped his arms tightly around the other boy's waist. "And no," Yamato mumbled, "I'm not mad at you anymore. I understand that you love soccer _and_ me. It's the same way with my band."

"Never thought about it that way before now." Taichi said sleepily. He pulled Yamato down against the bed with him; arms still wrapped around his thin waist. "We'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

Yamato couldn't find the strength or the will to answer, so he just kissed Taichi softly on the lips and left it at that. It was almost like a promise.

_Owari_


End file.
